Apparatus for applying electrical terminals of the type having an insulated housing partially assembled thereto, typically require two workstations, one to crimp the terminal onto the wire and another to push the insulated housing over the crimped terminal. This, of course, requires that the wire be presented to each workstation in turn. Another apparatus, which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,048, which issued Dec. 10, 1985 to Cordeiro, performs both the crimping and pushing functions in a single workstation. The wire is securely clamped so that after the terminal is crimped onto the conductor, the upper crimp tooling can be withdrawn and the wire and terminal raised by the wire clamp, thereby leaving sufficient space around the crimped terminal to slide the insulated housing thereover. Such an apparatus, of necessity, is somewhat complex and is costly to manufacture and maintain. The present invention, on the other hand, does not require a moveable wire clamp to provide space to slide the insulated housing over the crimped terminal.